A starry night and bright lights
by Couture.Kisses
Summary: JuliaJin.


**A/N:** Ahh I couldn't help myself, It's just a short & sweet one-shot with my fave pairing J&J please, no flames!! Reviews are always welcomed gratefully.

--

**Starry Nights and Bright Lights**

By Vougeaholic.

**When I look at the stars  
****The stars, I feel like myself.  
--switchfoot.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Huh-yah!" slamming his fists against the hard punching bag made him wince, but he kept on going. "Hah!" sweat trickled down his back, as it gleamed against the dim light of the dojo.

He was sore everywhere pain searing within him, but that wasn't enough to stop him. After another thirty minutes of intense training, he decided to come to a halt. Getting his water bottle he poured cold water on himself, the cold water blending in with the sweat as he took in the soothing feeling.

Glancing at the time, he decided it was late, and slung a towel over his shoulder ready to take a shower and then go to bed.

Walking into the main entry way in his lavish mansion, he started trudging up the stairs quickly until there was a light tap at the door.

He slowed down his pace but then assumed it had probably been the wind, and kept going up the stairs, until the tap had become an actual knock. Letting out an aggravated sigh he went back down the stairs and reluctantly opened the door.

His emotionless facial expression flickered to a surprised one for a brief moment as he saw a familiar face stand in front of him. It was the young Native American girl, Julia Chang.

Her usual tight braids were let loose, letting all her long brown hair fall before her. The wind pushing strands here and there. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so it was the first time he actually had a chance to distinguish her eye color which was an unusual light honey.

Even though she was casually dressed she looked stunning in the moonlight that partially shone on her.

"Um…hi" she said timidly. When she had left the house, Julia had had a whole conversation planned out, but somehow forgot every single thing she was going to say. A tinge of pink started to spread across her cheeks as she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and probably had just gotten out of training.

"Yes?" He finally asked.

"Sorry to bother you this late at night but I was wondering…since you have become the new CEO for the Mishima Zaibatsu… you could help me out with my rejuvenation project." She said the last part almost above a whisper.

She had looked away from his gaze at that moment, and cursed at herself mentally. She shouldn't have come here to do this, he probably will just shrug her off, and not even pay attention to her cause.

He hadn't said anything for the past 10 seconds. She slowly rose up her head and looked up at his chocolate brown eyes that weren't even on her anymore. They had moved on to the velvety night sky above.

"Julia….right?" He said pronouncing her name. Her eyes became wide, as he had remembered her name! Quickly shaking off the shocked expression, she responded with a fast nod.

His perfect lips curved into a small smirk. "Have you ever seen Tokyo on a starry night?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. How was this relevant to anything she had just asked him? "Err…No…actually I have not" She answered.

"Would you like to?" He questioned smoothly. She really felt uneasy towards this invitation. Being alone with Jin Kazama had never been a possibility to any of the fighters that had participated in the Iron Fist Tournaments. Why had he wanted to invite her to do something like this all of a sudden? He could sense the uneasy tension that was starting to form between them.

"If you don't want to then...that's okay." He added on. "What about the whole purpose I've come here for?" She asked.

"We could talk about that too…" His sentence trailed off. He stepped away from the door making a gesture that meant for her to come in.

Hesitantly she walked into the enormous estate and was awed by how extravagantly decorated everything was, including the little details such as the hall or entry ways.

"Follow Me" he had already started making his way up the large curved stair way. Trying to keep up with his pace she followed him as she let her hand keep in touch with the polished railing that guided her up the stairs.

It was too quiet in the house; she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. "Where are we going?" She blurted out. "You'll see" was all he said. Finally they had made it to a lone room in the far back side of the 2nd floor. Opening the door, they were greeted by another pair of stairs.

"_No wonder he's so freaking fit, just walking to the next room in this house probably burns a bunch of calories"_ she thought to herself amused.

They had reached the last step and had come in front of a gray door that had a faded bronze colored door knob on it .Placing a hand on the cold door knob he looked at her and then asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah" she said with a small smile. She was actually anxious, yet excited to see what he was about to show her.

As the door revealed what was on the other side of it, she couldn't help but let a gasp escape from her lips.

"Amazing!" She whispered. His face beamed with accomplishment as he saw her astonished facial expression. Standing on the rooftop, both of them gazed down at the beautiful scene that they weren't used to seeing.

The crazy bright lights and the busy traffic of the well-known city made it look like miles and miles of colored fire from up there. She gave a laugh and then said "Wow, Jin…T-this is gorgeous!"

He took a seat on the smooth tiles of the rooftop and patted a place next to him for her to sit. A cool breeze passed by, causing Julia's hair to sway uncontrollably. She looked even more mesmerizing to him at that moment than before.

"You haven't seen the best part yet" he said lowly. He looked up towards the sky again, making sure she did as well. A wide grin graced her lips as she saw what he meant. The dark velvety sky was filled with tiny stars that looked like exotic diamonds, sparkling and glistening as if they were alive.

"You know the stars are special. They say, that if you ever lost a loved one, you could see them watching over you, their outline made up in stars" He explained. "Wow I never knew that." She replied.

She silently searched the sky, trying to determine if the theory Jin had explained was true. She couldn't find what she was looking for but instead both of them watched a shooting star pass before them.

"Make a wish" She told him, scrunching her eyes shut as if she were a little girl again.

When she had opened her eyes, she saw him still gazing beyond. "So what did you wish for?" She asked.

"You really want to know?" He asked a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes." She said sweetly. Before she could add to her answer, his soft lips brushed against hers. She didn't know what had exactly happened at that minute, but butterflies started to form throughout her stomach, yet she didn't let go of the kiss.

She actually kissed back for a little while, until she realized what she was doing and pulled away quickly.

"I-I have to go" her face was burning up, and her eyes averted away from him nervously.

Almost running out of the gray door, and almost tripping, she was too afraid to look back.

He listened to her briskly make her way out of his house. An amused smile played up on his lips. He looked up at the stars and saw the prominent outline of a gentle face that he knew all too well.

"You're little boy is growing up isn't he?" He said to the stars. For a minute there, it looked like the face in the stars made a sarcastic look at him, and with that he let out a hearty chuckle.

--

A/N: Meh…The ending was kind of cheesy haha, but oh well I just whipped this up in like fourth period since my teacher talks about the most irrelevant things that don't have anything to do with that class. (its like wtf?) anyways please review if you want, not expecting much, but what the heck, I loves me some reviews.


End file.
